Zuri's Birthday Present
by HopeYouLikeItI'mCurtisHawking
Summary: It's Zuri's (and my) birthday, and what will she be getting? Luke at first didn't get her a present, but, in the end he'll give her the best present ever. Luke x Zuri Luri. Hope you like it!


**Hey everybody, today is my birthday, so here is a request from DTPhenom, and is related to my birthday. Enjoy this Luke x Zuri one shot! **

It was night time, and everyone was peacefully sleeping, everyone that is, except Zuri. She was tossing and turning all throughout the night. She was excited for her birthday tomorrow, and couldn't get to sleep. Before she went to bed, Jessie told her that in the morning her presents would be in the kitchen downstairs. Her excitement was going through the roof, and she couldn't wait for tomorrow, she was so excited. Suddenly, she heard a loud thumping from downstairs. Assuming that it was Jessie placing her presents downstairs, she slowly began to get out of bed, and go downstairs to see what she was getting.

What Zuri didn't know was that the bumping around wasn't Jessie, but Luke. He had placed a video camera in Jessie's room, and was watching her masturbate. He was in the kitchen, ironically, so nobody would hear him. He thought he might have heard someone coming downstairs, but knowing that Jessie was the only other person up he continued masturbating to his nanny.

Zuri was making her was down the stairs, and noticed a light in the kitchen, she slowly looked in and saw Luke. _I bet he's just placing his present there for tomorrow _ she thought to herself. Then she noticed that there weren't any presents, and that Luke was on his laptop, doing... something. She couldn't tell what because the kitchen table was blocking her way, but she wanted to find out. So she opened the door, and said, "Hey Luke, what're you doing?"

This had scared the crap out of Luke, and he almost jumped out of his seat. He quickly pulled his pants up, and closed out the web cam. Then he said, "Zuri what are you doing?"

"I thought I heard you putting my present on the table for tomorrow"

_Shit_, Luke thought to himself, _I forgot Zuri's present! _He became extremely worried, but then he remembered that he still had his hard on, and was suffering from a case of blue balls. He then thought that he could try something...

"Zuri, come to my room if you want your present, I'll tell you had to get it."

Zuri, being childish like she is, ran upstairs without a thought.

Luke thought to himself that this may be easier than he thought.

**In Luke's Room**

"Okay Luke where's my present?" Zuri asked.

"Well Zuri, it's like a step by step puzzle, the first step is, you have to take off your shirt and pants.

Being that Zuri was in her underwear, and was a little sleep deprived, she obliged, and slowly stripped off her clothes. This left her in just her training bra and panties. She then asked Luke, if he was supposed to do that to. So Luke, listened, and took off his shirt and pajama pants, which left him in just his boxers.

Zuri then noticed something, she noticed something was sticking out of his underwear. Then she thought to herself, _That must be my present! Gooody Goody! _She ran over to Luke and quickly pulled down Luke's pants, and was surprised by two things. First, that her present wasn't there. And second, that Luke didn't have a pee hole like she did. So then she asked Luke what this was.

Luke said, "The present will come out of it, but you have to suck on it like a popsicle stick"

Zuri, again being a child, accepted this and slowly began to lick Luke's member. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, and couldn't believe how good it felt, he felt amazing, and felt he was about to burst, and then Zuri took his member, and placed it in her mouth, and began sucking on the head. That did it for Luke, he began to cum into Zuri's mouth, the first few streams she swallowed, but the rest she missed, and fell on the floor.

Because of it falling on the floor Luke saw and opportunity, and said, "Man Zuri, you wasted all of it, now you have to get more of it out, but now you have to do it differently.

Zuri, still curious, asked how.

Luke then told her to take off her bra and underwear, and get on the bed laying on her back.

Zuri, being naive, went and sat down on Luke's bed, and got naked. After stroking his rod a few times, Luke came over and told her that he has to now stick the "popsicle" into her pee hole. He said that it may hurt a bit, but it feels really good after that. Zuri was a bit worried about how much it might hurt, so she tried backing away, but Luke was expecting that and pulled her back, and slowly began to enter her tight wetness. Zuri liked it a little at forst, until he reached the little barrier, which he quickly broke, causing Zuri to scream. Luke, amazed that nobody heard her, continued to slowly ease his way through until his whole 6 inches were inside of her. Then he began to pump inside of her, already feeling he was getting close to cumming. Zuri on the other hand was still in pain, but was slowly recovering, and was actually starting to enjoy this. After another minute of pumping, Zuri tried to move, and that caused Luke to cum inside of Zuri's pussy, Zuri felt the hot liquid inside of her, and tried to get it out, but Luke just kept pumping. Even after he came, he continued going and Zuri was beginning to love this present. His still rock hard member suddenly hit Zuri's unknown G-spot, and she came instantly, the feeling she got from it was incredible, and she couldn't believe what a good present Luke got for her.

**On my schedule right now, I will post a new chapter on Jessie truth or dare, and a few days after that, I'll finish up on my ant farm story!**

**Also if any of you have gone to my profile, you have seen that I have a community now, M-Rated Disney Stories, it isn't done yet, so I'll need your help in trying to make it better, if you want me to add a story to the community, just PM me what the title is, or if you want to help out in the community, telling me you want to be on the staff, and I'll add you and you can add stories yourself too.**

**Also if anybody ever has any requests, just PM me and I'll get back to you soon, asking for any details on the story.**

**Hope you like it, I'm Curtis Hawking!**


End file.
